one_night_at_dinosfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino von Saurisio
Description Dino von Saurisio is a young robot Torvosaurus and one of the main antagonists in One Night At Dino's. Appearance Dino von Saurisio is a 12-year-old green Torvosaurus singer who works at Dino's Diner along with Neck Long, Terry and Topselina. He holds a shiny silver microphone and is usually left-handed. His eyes are red and the front of his belly and chest are yellow. Also, he wears an orange t-shirt and purple leggings as his choice of clothing. His endoskeleton is completely silver with sharp teeth. It also has claws with darker silver tips and a spikey tail and spinal cord with a sharp silver ribcage. In One Night At Dino's Quickverse, Dino looks exactly like his usual ONAD1 counterpart except with a lack of clothing. Also it is shown that he has a red line on his upper left side resembling a scar. In One Night At Dino's 2, his leggings are ragged and his endoskeleton kneecaps are completely exposed. He also has a missing eye with some of his head covering missing, his endoskeleton teeth exposed, his right arm covering gone, his left side torn revealing his endoskeleton ribcage and is missing half of his tail. His endoskeleton neck is also exposed. Behaviour Dino usually leaves his starting position before Terry. He then goes into the kitchen before Neck Long and then into the restrooms. After he had left the restrooms, he then goes near your office. If the player doesn't close the door soon then he will run up to the player and jumpscare him/her, finally resulting in game over. In quickverse, he usually attack the player if they shine the flashlight on him due to that is is revealed that Dino is vulnerable to bright lights. However he does not mind that in ONAD1 when the player activates the left door light to try and spot him. Other Features There is an Easter Egg is One Night At Dino's Quickverse where the player could actually hear Dino talking and murmuring words that sound like: "Dino-Riffic" and: "It's Me". Also he can murmur his own name. There's another Easter Egg in quickverse that when the player clicks on dino when he's in the room, it will spawn in his alter ego; Golden Dino in result of Golden Dino jumpscaring the player. That is why there is a message at the start of quickverse saying: "Remember, Never Click On Dino". Sounds Dino murmuring: "Dino-Riffic". No file Dino murmuring: "It's Me". No file Dino murmuring his name. No file Dino's jumpscare (WARNING: Loud!). No file Trivia *It is revealed that Dino von Saurisio is actually Spanish due to the way the word: "liar" is spelled during his starting quote in ONAD1. *It is also revealed he was Spanish by his name. *Unlike the other Pre-Animatronics in quickverse, Dino is the only one scared of the flashlight. However, Terry is also scared of the flashlight but runs away instead of attacking. *He in quickverse is also responsible for the disappearance of a little girl as shown on the note on the office wall saying about the girl. *Dino is actually the first Pre-Animatronic to appear in the office when the player triggers the lights. *It is unknown if he was even created by someone other than the staff as seen with the other Pre-Animatronics. *However, it is revealed that Dino killed his true creator whose name is still a mystery. *He also has the same talent as Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights At Freddy's as both hold microphones and can sing. *His talent also goes back to the Rigby Animatronic from Five Nights At Rigby's, the Muno animatronic from Five Nights At Muno's, the Spyro Animatronic from One Night At Spyro's, Garmyle from One Night At Garmyle's, the Rook Shar and Rook Da Animatronics from Six Nights At Rook's and also the Rattle Shake Animatronic from Nine Nights At Rattle Shake's who also hold microphones on stage. *It is also revealed by Clawort Animations that Dino reminds him of Snoop Dogg by the way he sings his actual on-stage song; "Play With Me Everyday", a song similar to Snoop Dogg's song; "Smoke Weed Everyday". See Also Teen Dino (the new and improved version of Dino in ONAD2) Golden Dino (an Easter Egg alter ego of Dino in ONAD Quickverse) Phantom Dino (the burnt version of Dino in the upcoming ONAD3) Nightmare Dino (the nightmare version of Dino in the upcoming ONAD4) Funtime Dino (the funtime version of Dino in the upcoming ONAD: Sister Location) Category:Males Category:Pre-Animatronic Characters